In Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2004-150319, there is disclosed a technique in which includes a low pressure EGR passage that serves to take in, as a low pressure EGR gas, a part of an exhaust gas from an exhaust passage at a downstream side of a turbine of a turbocharger and recirculate the low pressure EGR gas to an intake passage at an upstream side of a compressor of the turbocharger, and a high pressure EGR passage that serves to take in, as a high pressure EGR gas, a part of the exhaust gas from the exhaust passage at an upstream side of the turbine and recirculate the high pressure EGR gas to the intake passage at a downstream side of the compressor, wherein exhaust emissions are intended to be decreased by effectively using the low pressure EGR passage and the high pressure EGR passage in combination without impairing power performance as well as controllability and responsiveness for EGR control.